


Turning Point

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Turning Point

Draco would never forget the intensity with which Potter had looked at him the day he was captured. Never begging, no. He hadn't looked that kind of desperate. 

Something passed between them then, an understanding that when push came to shove, Draco wasn't cut out for the Dark Lord's work. 

Looking around the once stately Manor, now reduced to hosting uninvited guests, some far worse than others—he shuddered recalling the _smell_ that emanated from Greyback—Draco hoped Potter knew what he was doing.

Maybe someday soon, when it really mattered, Potter would come through for Draco or his parents.


End file.
